Patch 3.3.3 (undocumented changes)
General *You can now mount inside Blackrock Mountain, as well as the Train Depot in Gnomeregan (the non-instanced portion), and many other instances that have seeming 'outdoor' areas. *Items sold to vendors now stay in the buyback page even if you log off. *The size of Northrend herb models has been increased. *Deeprun Tram makes a new, louder, mechanical noise. *The Dedication of Honor in Dalaran now gives you the option to view the ending cutscene rather than automatically showing you. Items *Equipping no longer triggers a 30 second cooldown. * Jepetto Joybuzz now sells three new toys: , , and . * now has a new icon. * now barks during idle animation. * is now uncommon quality, up from common, and can be disenchanted. * The procs given by the Ashen Verdict reputation rings now have unique names. * Enchantments now display properly on the blade of instead of just on the hilt. * has a new sound (jumping while idle) * is now common quality, up from poor. * now gives you 40 Dodge Rating instead of 30. NPCs * had his model updated. * had his model updated and now has a different voice. His dialogue has also been changed slightly. * now properly wields one blade instead of two. * has been moved to the opposite side of the counter in Dalaran's engineering shop, Like Clockwork. *Some NPC types, such as serpents and mana elementals, had their textures darkened. * 's Doomhammer model has been updated. * , Northrend Armor Quartermaster in the Stormwind Champion's Hall, has been replaced by . * is now a ?? Boss, instead of a 72 Elite. Classes Druids *Cat form now has a unique dodge animation. *The two buffs granted by the talent are now named more clearly. procs Eclipse (Lunar) and procs Eclipse (Solar). Previously, they were both named just "Eclipse". Hunters *On the character screen, Hunters now hold their ranged weapon in their hand instead of any melee weapons they have equipped. *The Ghost Saber tamable mob, found in Darkshore now properly shows as ethereal in appearance on the character loading screen. Warlocks * has a new graphic. Paladins * no longer has a mana cost. Professions * now only requires 1 , and (old - required 3 of each) * now requires a and a (old - and ). *Various fishing skill enhancement items such as and now automatically apply to an equipped fishing pole without having to select it. Simply equip the pole and right-click the lure. * cast time has been reduced to 1 second. Quests * no longer requires ; is now given to the player upon accepting the quest. * has new graphics for the red drake's Engulf in Flames and Flame Shield spells. *"The Vengeful Harbinger" has been changed to . PvP Isle of Conquest * Keep gates show a health bar again on mouseover, with total health remaining at 600,000. Wintergrasp * Walls and towers show a health bar again on mouseover. Dungeons & Raids Utgarde Pinnacle *King Ymiron now properly announces each "Longboat Ancestor" every 20%. User Interface *Dungeon Finder System **If a player joins a dungeon run that already has been started, he/she will now be teleported to your group guide's current location, instead of to the entrance of the instance. **The "ready check" when your group has been formed now scales with player UI. **The Vote Kick option no longer has a 15-minute cooldown. Zarhym |quote= }} **Players can now see how long they are in queue while waiting for a group. *Players can now be queued for battlegrounds and arenas at the same time. *On the login screen, "Account Name" has been changed to "Battle.net Account Name" *Quest items in a player's inventory are now clearly marked with a golden border to make them more easily identifiable. *Placing a bid on an item in the auction house now displays a confirmation dialogue box to confirm the bid and the amount; previously only buyouts had confirmation boxes. *The map for Wintergrasp now displays the time remaining to the next battle even if the player is not in Northrend. *You can now set raid marks on NPCs/mobs without being in a group. *When the Disenchant button on the Need/Greed/Disenchant window is shown as disabled, the tooltip now explains why and specifies what skill is required to disenchant the item. *When the Need button on the Need/Greed/Disenchant window is shown as disabled, the tooltip now explains why the button is disabled. Achievements * The following achievements have been added: ** Feat of Strength: ** Feat of Strength: Glyphs * The changed to "Increases the critical strike damage bonus of your Flame Shock damage by 60%.". * now increases damage by 25%, up from 20%. Technical *During the scan of the machine on the login screen, users using Windows 98 (or older), and users using outdated hardware will receive an warning message telling them their system will not be supported in future versions of WoW. Datth |quote= }} Bug Fixes *Fixed the Priest wall climbing bug. The "wall gliding" bug however, still works. *Fixed a bug in which mob death animations were sometimes played twice. *Fixed a bug in which procs did not properly show up in the combat log. *Fixed a bug in Magisters' Terrace in which shapeshifted druids could not directly change forms during Gravity Lapse, and had to shift back to humanoid form first. *Fixed a bug in Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom which allowed players to skip the entire instance, straight to the last boss. *Fixed a bug in Oculus where dragons used a flying animation when they attacked while not in mid-air. *Fixed a bug in which Transmute: Titanium did not have a Discovery chance. References pl:Patch 3.3.3 (undocumented changes) 3.3.3